Mammals have only a limited ability to synthesize omega-3 fatty acids, and thus generally rely on other sources to obtain 5Z,8Z,11Z,14Z,17Z-eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and 4Z,7Z,10Z,13Z,16Z,19Z-docosahexaenoic acid (DHA).
Omega-3 fatty acids are associated with numerous health benefits, including protection against heart disease. Some studies have identified potential benefits for other conditions as well, including autoimmune diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, and cancer.